A New Life
by CoffeeShopKid
Summary: Begins in Harrys 7th year Graduation Ceremony. Harry is elected class Valedictorian and realizes that he cant leave Hogwarts so what does he do, becomes a Hogwarts Professor! The gangs finally growing up! ::Part 3 Up:: Please Read and Review
1. Depressing Diary Entries

A New Life  
By: CDachen  
Chapter 1: Depressing Diary Entries  
  
  


Summary: Taking place in Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He realizes that he might never see his friends again. And what are the trio doing after Hogwarts? Please read and review!  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat in the dark confines of his room all alone. With pen in hand, he got the energy to scoot it across the paper. This really wasn't the night for Harry. The day before graduation was getting closer and closer, even with every step he took, with every breath he took in.   
  
  


_ It s coming..._  


  
  
He was writing in his journal...  
  
  
  
_I know I should be happy, right? I have the 2 greatest friends in the world, I am the Seeker on the Quidditch team, I finally got away from the Dursleys. If all of this is true, then why do I feel this way? Why does this feeling feel as quaint as it does.  
  
  
It feels as if I'm missing something. Am I sure that I lived my 7 years at Hogwarts as full as possible. Not a little fun here, then a little fun there. I mean lived it to the rim of the glass overflowing with milk kind of fullest. This is making me so ill to my stomach, like I had just eating another earwax Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  
  
  
I never took my time at Hogwarts for advantage, well, no, I take that back, just to get away from the Dursleys but I mean did I get to do everything I wanted? Did I learn everything I wanted to? Did I meet everyone and make friends with everything that I had pleased?   
  
  
I had finally gotten away from the Dursley's thanks to Dumbledore and Sirius. I met one of the nicest people ever, Hagrid, who told me more about my past. If it wasn't for Dumbledore, I wouldn't know who I was. Thanks to Professor McGonagall, I now am on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as their seeker for the 7th consecutive year. Draco and I used to hate each other, but now him and I are at least tolerable together.  
  
  
I think I have realized the feeling. It's a feeling of homesickness. It's like my body is giving me a sample of it, then after tomorrow it will be a terminal illness that I'll try and try again to rid myself of. I will never get over leaving Hogwarts. So much has happened here. I'm a part of it, and it is for certain a part of me._  
  
  
After writing himself tired, he walked over to his bed. When he was all tucked in, he realized why he couldn't sleep. Getting himself up, he walked over to the bookshelf over on the other wall and turned the stereo off. Looking out of the window he could see that some of the faculty was magic to set up for the graduation ceremony tomorrow. It'll be Harry's big day.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The next morning, Harry didn't feel like waking. It was truly going to be a horrible day, so he thought. He couldn't help but think that this would be the last morning he'd wake up in Hogwarts, that was the last night that he would ever sleep in one of the Hogwarts beds, so warm and toasty. Harry couldn't believe it. Some might call him a baby for feeling the way he felt, but to other's, school was school, and to Harry, school was life.  
  
  
Standing up, he decided to walk around a big and look at all of the other things in his room that he might never see again. The bookshelf that held the many magical books that Harry had learned his greatness from. The desk where he had spent countless nights and days studying for tests, reading, and jotting stuff down in his journal. The trunk in which held some of Harry's most valuable possessions: his broomstick and the broomstick servicing kit that Hermione had gotten him from a few years past, the pictures of him and his friends, the pictures that Hagrid and Dumbledore had recovered of his parents together with a baby Harry, the invisibility cloak that Harry had inherited from his father, and many other priceless items.  
  
  
His life would never be the same. Harry knew this for fact, but he knew that it was time to grow up.  
  
  
He went to the boys Gryffindor shower rooms, got showered, changed into his robes and waited for his friends.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Come on, Ron. You better hurry up and get ready! The ceremony starts in 10 minutes! warned Hermione. She was standing outside of the boy's shower room shouting to Ron who was somewhere in there. She got frustrated and decided to leave, otherwise she would be late for the ceremony herself. Better her than Ron.  
  
  
While walking to the meeting place of all of the students, Hermione started to think to herself.  
  
  
_This is my last day at Hogwarts. What am I going to do afterwards? Did I pass all of the exams?! Do I get to graduate!?!?_ she worriedly said to herself like the old Hermione. Her and Harry's feelings about leaving their beloved Hogwarts were quite similar.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
The 10 minutes had passed and Ron still wasn't ready. He was probably the most upset one of all.   
  
  
After 7 years of growing, Ron was a handsome young man, and very muscular to boot. He was sitting in the shower room on the floor with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hands were inside of his arms and you could tell by the sight of him that he was very upset to see this day come.   
  
  
_Why is it so hard to leave good friends? I know I'll probably see them again but it won't be the same. We won't get in trouble anymore. There won't be anyone to blame for all of the occurring mischief at Hogwarts. Without us, Hogwarts will be boring!_ he said to himself with a chuckle at the end. Ron was still so funny that he could make himself laugh, along with anyone else who had listened.  
  
  
Now wasn't the time for chuckles and laughter though. He knew that it was here, the final day.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  


_It's here...  
  
  
_

~*~  
  
  
Now students remember, when we announce for the class Valedictorian to come up and make their speech, all stand up and clap. Then after we announce your name and you come up to receive your Witchcraft and Wizard Diploma, stand in a line and turn your tassels of your caps to the left.   
  
  
Just for the record, the whole Valedictorian thing shall be explained. After looking at overall performance during their 7 years at Hogwarts, they pick the top 10 students from each house, then narrow it to 5, then to 3, then at the ceremony, to 1 person only. The students who were elected have to write speeches for themselves in case they get chosen.   
  
  
At McGonagall's reminder of the Valedictorian speeches, Harry realized that he had forgotten his. Oh well, he thought, It's not like I'm going to be the Valedictorian. I don't think I deserve it at the moment. Even though he was one of the 3 students from Gryffindor selected, he didn't care. Hermione had her speech all prepared, just in case.  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Ron finally decided to get ready and within five minutes he was sitting along with his peers in the class section.  
  
  
Where were you!? Hermione whispered anxiously.  
  
  
I was sitting by myself thinking in the shower room. I'm not ready for this guys, I don't want to leave Hogwarts. I don't want to go work at Gringotts. It'll be cool and all but I'll never see you guys, we might never see each other again. Ron explained.  
  
  
I know how you feel... Harry said quietly. At the mention of Ron working at Gringotts, Harry had realized something: he didn't know where he wanted to work. Hermione was probably going to go far off and work for a large magic company and be the brains of it all. Ron was going to be a cursebreaker like his brothers were in the past at Gringotts. What was Harry going to be? Where was Harry going to live? Will he have food? At all of this, Harry got the most brilliant idea ever possible. Then out of the blue, Dumbledore started to speak.  
  
  
I give you the graduating class of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! he said in a proud voice.  
  
  
They all stood up to take a bow. Just then, the clapping started to fade and Dumbledore began to speak again.  
  
  
  
And finally, before we hand out the diplomas, we have to recognize the Valedictorian of the graduating class of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dumbledore said as there was an awkward silence that filled the air.   
  
  
A breeze swept past Harry and caught his attention just as Dumbledore said....  
  
  
And the Valedictorian is....  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
I hope you like it! More later! Please read and review!


	2. Reign the Valedictorian

A New Life  
By: CDachen  
Chapter 2: Reign the Valedictorian  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Oops, I forgot to add this bad boy to my first chapter, but here it is! I, CDachen, have no such ownership over the Harry Potter series, the characters, the settings, etc. But I do, however, own the plot and am simply borrowing the characters from the literary genius, J.K. Rowling. Thanks!  
  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Only 2 thus far, but I don't mind, as long as I enjoy it! This story is just getting started people, so keep watching out for new chapters! Thanks!  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Mr. Harry Potter! said Dumbledore with excitement trembling within his elderly voice. He sounded more excited than anyone. It was as if Harry was kin to Dumbledore.   
  
  
Everyone knew that the reason why Dumbledore was so excited is because Dumbledore always had faith in Harry, no matter what. It was obvious to everyone. Dumbledore was always by his side. And for Harry, he always stuck up for Dumbledore, in times of good and bad. When Dumbledore when get picked on by Drake and his fellow fiends, Harry would stick up for him. And when the nosey teachers stuck their noses in Harry's business, Dumbledore was always sure to tell them off. Age was no difference here. Two peas in a pod, that's it.  
  
  
Now, Dumbledore may have been excited but everyone could see that surprisingly enough, Hermione was the second most excited person. She was glad that she didn't get the honor of Class Valedictorian, and this was because of an odd reason: all throughout her time at Hogwarts, Hermione was the smartest. Hands down, no questions asked. The first year or so of her Witchcraft education, she was a very high-strung child. She eventually loosened up with the help of her friends, Harry and Ron. Even though she loosened up, she still didn't completely lose it. In times of danger, Herman was the one to go to. She knew how to get rid of dangerous bees, she knew how to escape through hidden parts of the castle, she knew about the mystical magical beasts of the magic world, she knew it all, but this in a good way. Hermione could have never been more happy for Harry than ever.  
  
  
Well, it sure was Harry's moment to shine. He had worked harder than ever during his 7 years at Hogwarts. He knew that he deserved to get this, but didn't think too arrogantly of himself. If he could've, he would've given the award to Hermione, but this wasn't Harry's position. After thinking it all over and waiting for the applause of parents, guardians, professors, and peers to calm down a bit, he walked up to the podium where Dumbledore had given many speeches before this one, and shook hands with this man, wise and old.   
  
  
Harry couldn't help but notice that it was a great day. Everything was going perfect except for the bit of sadness that he had had during the night, but that was then and this is now. He saw a white owl fly high above the crowd of on-goers. It seemed as if it was flying in slow motion and everyone around him wasn't there. It was just him and the bird and nothing else.   
  
  
He turned his head and stood behind the podium and began to speak an unprepared speech.  
  
  
Ha, well, I didn't expect this to happen. I have forgotten my speech in the dormitory's and I didn't decide to go retrieve it because I figured that someone else would've received this exceptional reward, Harry began as the crowd of spectators had their eyes fixed upon Harry's. It was unlike anything that had happened to him before. He wasn't used to this attention, well at least in this form. He was used to people staring at him, but normally people didn't care what he had to say. This was feeling great to Harry, exquisite.  
  
  
  
During my seven years at Hogwarts, I have learned so many things. Numerous, indeed, yes? Before coming to the graduation ceremony here today, I was thinking to myself, Is this the last of Hogwarts for me? Will I ever get to see my friends again? What's going to happen after this? I'm going to miss it too much...' he continued. His right hand which was hidden behind the podium was inside of his pocket and currently twiddling with something. He couldn't help but pause quietly for a moment. It felt like a piece of paper. Maybe it's my speech! That would be great right about now... Harry thought to himself. After he had pulled it out, he noticed that it was a small picture of Lily and James Potter holding a baby Harry. This inspired Harry. He knew that if his parents were still here today, they would be sitting front and center, hanging onto Harry's every word. After looking at the picture, Harry knew that this wasn't for himself, this was for his parents.  
  
  
I knew that none of this will be true. I will never forget the things I have learned at Hogwarts. I will never forget my friends or any of the many great people I have met here. When I first came to Hogwarts, I was living with a bunch of muggles, as many of you know the story too, Harry stated. He noticed that Mrs. Weasley was sitting amidst the audience and couldn't help but give a great smile at Harry for she had helped him a few times with the escape of the muggles, expected or unexpected.  
  
  
When I first got my letter to Hogwarts, they tried to hide it from me. Then I met one of the greatest friends I have, Harry declared while looking over to Hagrid, And he told me that I was a wizard. Dumbfounded, I didn't believe it. My friend helped me escape the muggles and I finally got here to where I belong, at Hogwarts.  
  
  
While I was thinking of the best path through life for myself, I realized that I could never go back to the muggle world. Everything there is so bland and normal and the people are extremely vile and undiverse. I realized that I belong here, at Hogwarts. I think I have recently found my career choice, and if any of you have children that will be attending Hogwarts in the future, you can expect to see much of me. Harry said with a mischievous smile about his face.  
  
  
Harry looked at everyone in the crowd and all of the teachers and professors sitting about the stadium. He couldn't help but notice that every looked as if they were completely adrift and confused.  
  
  
Overall, I would like to say thank you for this precious award. I graciously accept it and I want to congratulate everyone on getting through their seven years at Hogwarts. Let me speak on behalf of everyone by saying that I think they were truly the best ones I think most of us have ever had. Thank you. Harry finished. A loud uproar of applause increased throughout the entire region, but still there was some curious confusion about what Harry had said about seeing him in the future.  
  
  
Walking off the stadium and taking back his seat, he sat down and everyone around him started to congratulate him.  
  
  
~*~ Later that night ~*~  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore? Harry asked quietly.  
  
  
Yes, Harry? Dumbledore replied.  
  
  
Can I talk to you about my future and my career? Harry asked politely.  
  
  
What's on your mind about it? Dumbledore questioned.  
  
  
What would it take to teach at Hogwarts? Harry asked. All of a sudden, there was a deadly silence abound the room. After taking a deep breathe, Dumbledore told Harry the up's and down's of becoming a Magical Educator...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Well how was that? I hope you like it! Please read and review! Enjoy!


	3. 3 Bedroom Suite

A New Life  
By: Cole  
Chapter 3: 3 Bedroom Suite  
  
  
  
**In This Chapter:** Where do teachers live? A special appearance from Cho Chang! The gang gets an apartment together for the summer! And more!  
  
  
**Author's Note:** I just want to say thank you for the reviews! 5 by my 2nd chapter isn't so bad for someone who's sadly enough never finished an entire fic. Thank you to Sailor Sol, Jenny, YamiYugi6242, and Princess55 for the reviews! And a special thanks to Princess55 for putting me on her Favorite Author's list! This really gives me inspiration to write. I'll keep up the good work if you keep reviewing! Thanks!  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not, sadly enough, own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. Well I kind of do because I own 3 of all the books, the cds, posters, stickers, tapes, etc.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Later that night, Harry had began to pack all of his belongings into a few boxes. He tucked away all of his precious items: pictures of his mom and dad, his broomstick and broomstick servicing kit, his invisibility cloak, and other valuables, deep within his wooden chest. He put all of his clothes in large empty trash bags and then took everything else and carefully placed them into their correctly labeled boxes.   
  
  
  
Many other people in the boys Gryffindor dormitory were doing the exact same. The Hogwarts 7th years were given 1 day to pack their belongings and leave the school for their permanent summer vacation, as McGonagall liked to refer to it as.   
  
  
While packing his things away, he noticed that Ron, over on the other side of the room, was doing the exact same thing. Ron seemed to be a little emotional about it all.   
  
  
Since Harry had completed his packing, he decided to walk over to the window at which he had sat at many times before and thought of this and that. He was confused. If he was going to be a Hogwarts teacher by the time that all of the students come back, he needed a place to stay. He realized something peculiar. He thought of this and then realized that he couldn't sleep so he went walking around the school in search of Dumbledore. He knew that it was late but the professors always stayed up late on the last night of school so that they could get everything graded and ready to be owl-ed to the correct homes.   
  
  
Knocking on Professor Dumbledore's office door, he heard a hoarse voice and figured that that meant that it was okay to come inside.  
  
  
Ah, Harry, what brings you around again at this late late hour? Dumbledore said tiredly.  
  
  
I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir, that and the late timing, but I need a little bit more help. said Harry quietly.  
  
  
  
Well, yes, speak up then, young Harry. Dumbledore advised.  
  
  
Well, I was thinking to myself as I was packing all of my belongings away, and I realized that Hagrid is the only teacher that I know actually has a home. Where do you and the rest of the teachers live? Harry asked curiously. If he was going to be a teacher, he might as well know all of the secrets now, rather than later.  
  
  
  
Ah, so you students still haven't figured it out, Dumbledore started looking into a confused Harry's eyes, Well, you know the towers that are outside of all of the common rooms. Well there are one for every subjects teacher: a Divination room, an Astronomy room, a Defense Against the Dark Arts room, etc. We have our own secret ways of getting into them and only the headmaster, I, knows how.   
  
  
  
Wow, I never knew that. Do you travel by Floo Powder or just use an invisibility spell on yourself? Or what? Harry asked impatiently. He was beginning to get excited because it's another whole piece of Hogwarts that he had never known about.  
  
  
  
Harry, you can't tell anyone about this. If you're true about being a teacher, then it must remain a secret. If you decide not to be a Hogwarts educator, then you shall go to the grave without speaking of it. Understood? Dumbledore stated sternly. He felt very strong on the subject. Harry could tell by the expression of his face that he was unsure if telling Harry the secret of the teachers's was the right thing to do at this early time in Harry's unpositive Hogwarts career.  
  
  
  
I swear. Harry said without hesitance.   
  
  
Okay, now, for how do we get there, you ask? Well you can travel by Floo Powder by saying something like, Defense Against the Dark Arts Room' or Herbology Room'. Most teacher don't prefer that though because it's loud and bright and people tend to get curious fast. I would say that most people do travel by invisibility or transfiguration. They cast a spell on themselves to become invisible or appear to become something else, and they just walk into their rooms and transform themselves back. Dumbledore answered.  
  
  
  
Harry figured that using invisibility would be good most of the time because he inherited his Invisibility Cloak in his 1st year.   
  
  
  
Okay, that's it! Thanks Dumbledore! I'll see you over the summer, probably! said Harry with a wave of his hand. As he walked out of Dumbledore's office, he realized that all of the torches in the hallways were all out. A sudden gust of wind blew past Harry as he walked past a widely opened window.   
  
  
  
Reaching the common room, he muttered the newest Gryffindor password (which currently was Vomit Bertie Bott) and walked through the portrait. Reaching his dormitory, he crawled into his bed, kissed Hedwig on her cheek, and went to sleep with thoughts zipping throughout his young adult head.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all took their stuff to their cars (they were now old enough to drive around) and they all met again in Diagon Alley.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
You guys, where am I going to live? I have a while before I become a teacher, then I can just stay at Hogwarts 24/7. Harry asked nervously. He started to panic and looked around for ideas.  
  
  
  
Hey!! There's an apartment complex over there somewhere! I read about it in Diagon Alley: Entrance to the Wizarding World last year! We could all buy one big one, or three small ones. Hermione suggested cleverly.  
  
  
  
Which one is cheaper? Ron asked quickly, for money was the biggest problem for him right now. His mother and father had just had a new baby, and Ginny was in her 6th year and everyone was leaving on their own so they bought new everything.  
  
  
  
Probably one big one with 3 bedrooms. Hermione answered.  
  
  
  
Okay then, it's settled. We need to stop at Gringotts though. I'll pay the first months rent. Harry volunteered as they walked into the large wizarding bank. Little goblins carrying large stacks of paper, big cases filled with knuts, and sickles, and galleons, and a little bit of this and that everyone.  
  
  
Harry took out his key and they walked over to the bank trolley. Harry said, Vault 734 please. and the little goblin asked Harry for the key and advised all three of them to get on and hold tight.  
  
  
  
Reaching the vault, Harry took the key back from the goblin and stuck it in the proper keyhole. There were many as to trick robbers from stealing anything from the bank. Harry twisted the handle and opened the gate. Calling out from deep within the vault, Harry shouted, How much do you think we need?  
  
  
  
I'm not really sure, Hermione called back from within cupped hands.   
  
  
  
Harry came out with a large bag filled with probably 50 galleons, enough to rent a mansion. Better safe then sorry, he said to Ron who was awestruck at Harry's inheritance. Ron always knew that Harry inherited a lot of money from his father and mother, but he didn't know that he inherited enough to buy Hogwarts 3 times over. Anyone up for lunch? Harry suggested as the goblin drove the trolley back down to the main entrance once again.  
  
  
  
Thank you for stopping at Gringotts... meanly said the goblin. They always were just a bit on the testy side, but this one was particularly nice for it's kind.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The gang decided to stop at a small Diagon Alley restaurant in the plaza for lunch on Harry. Ron spotted this one restaurant called Francine's Wizarding Foods. The gang decided that this place looked good so they stopped in and sat down, waiting for the waitress.   
  
  
  
As a person came to give them their menus, they didn't even think to look up to see the person as they thanked him or her for bringing them the menus.  
  
  
  
Being a polite young gentlemen, Harry said, Hermione, why don't you order first?   
  
  
  
Just as Hermione started to order, the waitress said excitedly, Hermione? Ron? Harry!!?? The gang looked up and soon realized that this young waitress was one of their old peers, Cho Chang.   
  
  
  
Hey Cho, how's it going?! said Ron happily. He always thought she was a truly lovely person.  
  
  
  
Have a seat, Harry suggested. Cho thanked Harry as she took a seat next to Hermione. Hermione thought that Cho was a nice person, but that she was always a little to nice. She was also a little jealous because in their 4th year, when Harry met Cho, he began to think that he liked her. Hermione had always had a little something for Harry, but didn't like it with Cho for an odd reason that only she could tell you.  
  
  
  
Well how are you doing, Cho? Hermione politely asked.  
  
  
  
I'm okay, I just got my job here yesterday after the graduation ceremony. Great job on you Valedictorian speech, Harry, Cho said dreamily looking into Harry's eyes. Hermione now had a sour face as Cho began to flirt with Harry.  
  
  
  
Scooting over to the edge of his seat, farther away from Cho, Harry said politely, Umm, could we take our orders now?  
  
  
  
A little offensively, Cho said Sure, Hermione? she asked with an evil grin. Hermione looked into her eye as if she was about to sock Cho, and said I'd like a hamburger and a Chocolate milkshake, thank you.  
  
  
  
Cho rolled her eyes and said, What about you, Ron?  
  
  
  
I'll take the Ultimate Hamburger, French fries, and a vanilla milkshake please. Ron answered. He had always had eyes bigger than his stomach, but his stomach never did fail.   
  
  
  
Save the best for last, what do you want Harry? Cho asked, moving her hips a little to attract Harry's attention.  
  
  
  
Harry was completely ignoring Cho's sexual body movements because he no longer liked her, but Cho never did seem to get that through her head. I'll take a cheeseburger and a soda please.  
  
  
  
Sounds good, I'll be back in a few minutes. Cho completed.  
  
  
  
As she walked away, the trio began to whisper amongst themselves. Boy, she's getting to become a little tramp. I've never seen a girl shake like that for Harry. No offense. Hermione said glancing to Harry.  
  
  
  
None taken. I've told her before that I don't like her anymore but she doesn't understand. Harry informed. Just then they could hear Cho's footsteps so they all sat up straight as if they weren't talking and graciously accepted their food.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Walking up to the front counter, Cho added up their total. Harry was watching the cash register add up and Hermione and Ron were looking at the paintings on the brick wall. Hermione was telling Ron the history behind the paintings.  
  
  
  
A total of two galleons and one sickle, please. Cho said boringly. She had given up on Harry in the past 45 minutes or so.   
  
  
  
Harry handed her the money and Cho said dully, Have a good day... and then walked away.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Walking down Diagon Alley, they passed the apartment complex that was previously talked about. It was called Crystal Alley because all of the apartment buildings were pure glass windows and looked like an entire town of glass. There was a pool in which was glass.   
  
  
  
They drove through the buildings looking for one that looked like a lobby. They found it, and parked the car amongst many other cars that were hovering a few feet above ground. Walking inside, there were a few witch grandmas walking around with paperwork everywhere. The trio walked up to the witch grandma at the desk and began to talk to her.  
  
  
  
How may I help you? she asked politely. Harry thought to himself, Hmm, these people seem nice!  
  
  
  
Um, yes, we'd like to rent a 3 bedroom apartment from you, if you have any available. Harry asked.  
  
  
  
Oh, uh... let me check, said the witch as she went through a bunch of paper and then continued, Oh yes, you're all just in luck, the person who had the only three bedroom apartment, which around here is called the luxury suite, moved out last week and no one has bought it yet!  
  
  
  
How much is monthly rent? Harry asked.  
  
  
Well, you can pay a total of 5 galleons a month or 15 galleons for the summer. Your pick. the receptionist said with a smile.  
  
  
The three quickly looked at each other, all smiled and Harry said, We'll pay 15 for the summer.   
  
  
Then that'll be 15 galleons, and you're all set to go! said the witch. She stuck out her hand as Harry was searching for 15, he counted one by one and realized he had 15 galleons left. That was enough to get them by on food and such for the summer. When the witch got all 15 galleons, she handed the key to Harry and then said, Do you need help unloading your stuff?   
  
  
  
The gang looked at each other, and then replied in unison, No thanks! They walked out of the door and went to their new home.   
  
  
  
We're finally adults guys! Can you believe it, our first home by ourselves! We're growing up! It's a whole new life for us! said Harry majestically as they all began to move their stuff into Apartment 92, the three bedroom suite.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed that chapter! It's one of the longest that I've ever written! 8 Pages!! Wow!! Please Read and Review!


End file.
